


Shenanigans

by xtrxtr



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futa Chloe Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtrxtr/pseuds/xtrxtr
Summary: If only Chloe thought her actions through, they wouldn't be in this predicament.





	Shenanigans

"Holy shit, Max!"

Chloe threw her head back as Max hummed in between her thighs. She bobbed her head making Chloe writhe in pleasure. She had her hands on Max's hair, holding but not controlling.

Chloe was sitting on Max's bed in Blackwell. Chloe sneaked in, uninterrupting Max's homework marathon. Chloe hung around the room, but of course, it was only a matter of time until she got bored and started disturbing Max. Well, one thing led to another and Max have had enough of Chloe's shenanigans. And there's only one way to completely have Chloe wrapped around Max's pinky finger. 

Max likes to tease Chloe. And for the past half hour, has it been half an hour? Fuck I don't care I just need to-, that's what she has been doing. And it's driving Chloe insane! Every time Chloe's close, she. Just. Stops.

As much as Chloe hated to admit it, she whimpered. "Come on, Max. I need to come hella bad." But Max ignored her, continuing to bob her head. Taking her in inch by inch until it reached the back of her throat. Then pulling back. And going down again.

As Chloe felt her impending orgasm approach, she looked at Max pleadingly. "Please, please, please, please." But Max had that twinkle in her eyes. Oh no. Please don't, please don't, please don't. Unexpectedly, Max took all of her in.

HOLY FUCK!

Chloe let out a soundless scream. For a few seconds, Max held that position while looking at Chloe through half-lidded eyes. Feeling and seeing Max deepthroat her almost had her reach her peak. Almost. The sight of Max taking her in, however, will be forever burned in to her mind.

Max felt Chloe twitch inside her throat and decided to swallow. Chloe's eyes fluttered. Oh Dear Lord, please fucking kill me now. As Max let her go, Chloe gripped Max's head. Max narrowed her eyes. Challenging Chloe. They both knew Chloe wouldn't dare force herself on her girlfriend unless Max asked for it. She may be the dominant one outside the bedroom, but inside, Max has her on a leash.

Chloe trembled. She wanted, no, needed to come. But Max wouldn't let her. And fuck, was she desperate.

In the end, Chloe eased up on her grip. Just holding. And Max kissed Chloe's tip. "Good girl."

If only Chloe thought her actions through, they wouldn't be in this predicament. 

Not like it's a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Any mistakes are mine. I was hoping this would be longer, but I couldn't write it longer without making it awkward. This thing has been in my head for so long, I just needed to release it. And I did, unlike Chloe. Kidding aside, I usually draw or animate stories, but I just couldn't get the feelings of my drawings right. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
